Conventionally, banner ads are placed in various locations of web pages being viewed by a user. The banner ads are usually positioned in a same level (in a two-dimensional space) as the main content of the web page. Furthermore, the banner ads are typically located in the peripheral regions of a display (e.g., bottom or sides of the web page) and are not integrated with the main content for display.